Hidden Powers and Hidden Love
by optoclaw
Summary: 32 years later after the great war between autobot and decepticon ended, Hotrod and Peaceblossom Arcee/Jacks daughter and Hotshot/Amys son are almost fully grown. Come to find out they had powers that not even there parents knew they had. While on the run
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Powers and Hidden Love

For those of you who don't know or don't get the beginning. This is the sequel of To Be Friends, Or More. And I don't profit from other peoples ideas, I only barrow them and change them a little bit. And all credits go to Hasbro/Takkara.

Chapter 1: Idol day

"Okay class it's time that we introduce our favorite people, Peaceblossom. Your up first." Ms. Alice said as she waved her hand towards Peaceblossom.

"Um, the people that I chose aren't here yet. They said that there all coming in together. The one that's driving kinda likes to make a dramatic entrance. All's we have to do is lookout for that." As soon as she said that Ms. Lally the secretary came on the intercom.

"_Ms. Alice_?" She said as the speaker road to life.

"Yes?"

"_There is a young woman here saying that she's here for idol day. And to go out side."_

"Okay? Why?" Ms. Alice asked sounding confused.

"_Just do it lady_." The young woman mentioned said into the speaker.

"Okay, come on class we're going out side."

As they made there way outside, all of the parents and other idols included, they heard a screeching of tires on pavement. It didn't sound like the vehicle had just taken off, it sounded like it had been driving for a while. Right then a souped up Eclipse drifted around the corner onto the road leading to Jasper elementary. As soon as it got near the entrance to the school it did 6 360 degree turns and then stopped. Three car doors opened up and Donnavon hoped out of the drivers door.

"WOO. Man that was fun. Want to do it again?" He said as Peaceblossom gave a huge smile and ran to go great her god father. Who she calls Uncle Donny.

"No I think we're good for a while." Jack and Arcee said as they got out of the car. As they stood up completely strait Bulkhead drove in carrying Miko, Raf, Serra, and Vince. While Stingray followed close behind carrying William(a.k.a. Bill) and June Fowler. The other autobots falling in behind.

"Uncle Donny, Why is the whole team here? It was just originally supposed to be you mommy and daddy."

"Well I thought all of your class mates would like to see the whole team. Think of it as a special treat." Donnavon said to the little girl standing in front of him. Behind him him Miko was seeing if Jack and Arcee are okay.

"Guys I told you he likes to show off. And if you would like to ride in bulk head with us. But did you take my advice? No, just as usual."

"Okay Miko we get your point now. But were going to be alright, right Jack. Jack?" Arcee looked over to where he was just standing and saw him sprawled out on the ground face down.

"The way he drives is worse then getting chased on the streets back in the old days." Jack said as he started to get up.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my driving and you know it. You also know that that's how people in my home dimension street race." Donnavon added on with a small grin.

"Peaceblossom? Is it okay if you introduce us to your idols?" Ms. Alice asked with a peaceful tone as to not hurt her feelings.

"Okay. Everyone, this is my mom Arcee and my dad Jack. They are two of my idols because they helped to save the world from the decepticon threat ten years ago. My dad single handedly took down Galvatron while trying to save his friends. My mom helped to defend the world world against the decepticon threat. And my Uncle Donnavon is the the person who was able to do things that even transformers can only dream of doing, like control the elements." Peaceblossom said as one of her human class mates spoke up.

"How about you prove it." In response to that last remark Donnavon made fire appear out of thin air. Then he summoned a ball of light in one hand, and a ball of darkness in the other. Then he took some water out of a water puddle on the ground and started fling it around. Then he started using it as a whip and started creating small air currents with it. Then he flung the whip into the air letting it relax and turn into water droplets which he then blasted away and threw a blast at the kid who told him to prove it. Then he did one of the most astonishing thing ever. He pick up a rock in the small area of bushes and flung it into another one.

"You satisfied kid?" Donnavon asked not out of breath at all. In fact he seemed perfectly under control of his breathing.

"Yea that's good for me."

"Okay Blossom, you can get on with your speech now." As Peaceblossom finished her speech all of her class mates clapped there approval. The rest of the students gave there speeches and introduced there idols. When the class was finished with there speeches and were ready to go home the autobots left, taking there human companions with them.

"You guys need a ride home?" Donnavon asked innocently.

"NO. I mean thanks but Arcee can just take us." Jack said sounding regretful of that first part.

"Eh, it's no problem, more alone time for me and Ashley any ways."

"Okay, see ya later." As the family left his sight he couldn't help but start thinking about all of the power that Hotrod and Peaceblossom held within.

"Thinking about there powers again?" Alls Donnavon did was nod.

Chapter 2: Middle school already?

Several years later Peaceblossom and Hotrod enter there middle school for there first time in the year. During there fifth grade school year Peaceblossom decided to get a new paint job. She asked her parents for permission then went to Donnavon. The new scheme was white with blue highlights and wrist cuffs. By this time there in 6th grade. As there walking threw the school there looking for there first class of the day.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us where the computer lab is?" Peaceblossom asked an older student walking to the gym.

"Yea, go back to the main hall, and then take a right down the hall way to the right of the main doors when you enter. The first door on your right should be the computer lab."

"Thank you sir." Hotrod said as he and Peaceblossom started to go back the way they had come. During class they went over the rules and regulations for the lab. When class was over they checked there schedules only to find out that they had all of the same classes together(same class in the same hour). That made things easier at least. When it finally came to lunch they chatted about the secret they know Donnavon is keeping from them.

"So what do you think it is?" Hotrod asked, as they sat down.

"What, oh that secret that Uncle Donnavon's keeping from us. I think he's trying to keep the fact that we've got weapons like my mom and your dad." Peaceblossom said as she looked at her arms.

"Yea, it would be nice to have a rocket launcher. And mini-guns that come out of all sides of your forearm."

"My moms weapons are pretty sweat to ya know."

"True, pulse cannons, wrist blades, _and_ the skills of a martial artist." Hotrod said moving his hands in the stances of that he just said. Then right threw the main doors (the main hall is also the cafeteria.)came Donnavon. His chest all scorched.

"Everybody in this room might want to find a place to hide." Donnavon stated as his arch nemesis came walking threw the shattered glass doors. He has had an arch nemesis for three years now, and has been fighting pretty much non stop. His nemesis' name is Destructor. When he turned he automatically went into his offensive/defensive stance. Then he launched himself forward hitting Destructor almost as hard as he could, making the darkness elemental block the attack as he's sent back 5 feet.

As Destructor struck back Donnavon blocked then sent three hard hits to his face while using super strength. His enemy struck back with super speed, punching the barricade Donnavon had set up with a force field. When he finally dropped it he sent a blast of pure light right into Destructors face. This appeared to badly burn him.

"At least I know what your weakness is now." Donnavon said as he engulfed his fists with the bright substance. Each punch that connected with Destructor filled the air with a his like acid against bare skin. Then with one powerful hit Destructors body was decentigrated. Just as everyone started to cheer Destructors body rematerialized, causing more panic then before. When he was about to attack again, Donnavon raised his fists and engulfed them with more of the pure light. The elemental automatically backed off.

"Alright Donnavon, you win this round. But I'll be back." Destructor said in his gravely voice as slowly backed up, turned around, and flew away.

"Everybody OK? Tell me and I'll pay for any medical bills." Donnavon said with a hint of humor and seriousness in his voice.

"We fine uncle, nobody's hurt." When Peaceblossom finished her sentence everybody turned and looked directly at her, looks of shock all over the room.

"What? We're not biologically connected, but he's still like an uncle to me."

"That and I am her god father. So it's understandable. Heck I even called my god father uncle. But that was before my parents got divorced so... yea, you get the picture." Donnavon said proving his and Peacblossoms point.

"I guess I should try to fix this." When Donnavon finished his sentence he started to use his super speed to make, put together, and mount the glass and doors back to the way they were before. Everybody in the room stared in aw, well except Peaceblossom and Hotrod. They were used to it. Right then Hotrod and Peaceblossom were the popular kids of the school. Everybody started to get them things that they wanted. Even if they didn't ask. By the time school was over Donnavon had already been sitting outside.

"Have you been sitting out here the whole time?" Hotrod asked as Donnavon stopped leaning against the wall, stood up, walked to his Eclipse.

"Yea, I was just making sure Destructor didn't attack again." Donnavon said as all three climbed in. Peaceblossom in the front passenger seat and Hotrod in the back.

So, you two ready to get your vehicular modes yet." At that last comment the two smiled.

I guess that that was a trick question." They were on the road for about an hour when they finally approached the autobot base. Donnavon made sure to check as they were entering. Even thou the war was over the base was still to be kept secret for security reasons. When they entered the base Donnavon activated the portal.

"Hang on a second, where are we going?" Peaceblossom asked as they neared the portal.

"What's the rule when your in my car?"

"You'll know when we get there." The two half-lights said at the same time. It took at least a minute to get to the dimension that Donnavon lived in(30 seconds real time). You can basically that Donnavon has a home away from home.

"Oh, so this is what you had in mind." Hotrod said as he sat forward observing the modified 300 ft by 300 ft Fire engine being approached. As they pulled into the drive way a ramp opened up going beneath the vehicle. As Donnavon slowly pulled down the ramp several more cars appeared. There was a Dodge Viper gts, a Ducaty SS500, a 78 Camaro, an Escalade EXT, a Cien, a Monte Carlo, a sports bike called Factory, and a Elise. All of the vehicles were supped up to there limit. All of them had some type of neon, Most had hydrolics, and they all had nitros. You could basically say that Donnavon and Ashley liked there cars to look, and be good in a race.

As Donnavon parked the car he hit what looked like a garage door opener. When he did the ramp closed up. The trio took an elevater to the inside of the fire engine. It was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. This was 600 ft by 600 ft. They took the back door outside and found them selves in front of a building big enough for prime to walk in. And both teens knew the building all to well. When they were younger and were visiting Donnavon and hurt them selves sometimes. So donnavon brought them into this building. He would fix the wounds and coat the scratches over with paint so that they looked as if it never happened. As they walked threw the large but lite weight doors they saw all of the team and two vehicles.

"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both had totally forgot(Yes they were born on the same day, same year, and same month). The two thirteen year olds were ecstatic. They automatically chose there vehicle form, mainly because they were colored the way they were. Peaceblossom got a Ducaty, the exact type Donnavon has in his under ground garage. There was a decal on the sides, pink flowers with a yellow center. And Hotrod got a red Lamborghini with the same decal design on the front that he has on his chest. But this vehicle had triple mufflers and the same type of spoiler that Hotrod had on his back.

The two scanned the vehicle they were assigned and transformed. They had a little bit of trouble trying to drive. Especially Peaceblossom since she was the motorcycle.

"I think that these two need to be taught drivers ed." Donnavon joked with a smile on his face.

"What Blossom really needs to be taught is balance." Arcee said as she changed into cybertronian form.

And the best way to teach that is threw martial arts." That's when the two teens transformed and grew to the size of there cybertronian parents, minus two inches. They went to an abandoned parking lot so that they could train. Arcee was teaching Peaceblossom karate, and ninjitsu while Hotshot was teaching Hotrod speed and control. When they were finished the two teens tried to drive again, this time with success.

The next day back in there home dimension and school they showed off there new vehicle forms. Donnavon watching over them the whole time.

Chapter 3: Weapons activated

"You have failed me again you cybertronian fools. I don't even know why I even keep you two around." Destructor said as Arachnid and Starscream walked in. Damaged from there fight with Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"Well you sent us against two wreckers before we could replenish our energon levels. _AAAH!_" Starscream yelled as a blast of darkness hit the floor in front of him, Arachnid laughing.

"Sometimes Starscream you can be such a nuisance."

"SCILENCE BOTH OF YOU! All you two have done so far is ruin my plans in ruling the world. But I can't do that if the autobots, Donnavon, and Ashley are running around!"

"You know if were such a burden to you then why did you even strike a deal with us?" Arachnid asked.

"Because I'm the only one who can even give Donnavon and Ashley a run for there money. But I need someone to take care of the autobots while I try to take care of those two."

"Well first of all we need a fresh source of energon, or at least synthetic energon, and..." Starscream tried to say before he was cut off.

"I know what you need. Maybe instead of going after the older larger bots, we can go after the two children." Destructor said as he sat forward in his chair. A look of contemplation on his face.

"Take care of the two brats, got it. But first we need to fuel up. Just in case someones guarding them. We don't want to encounter resistance without fire power." Arachnid said as she walked up to her new boss.

"Agreed, Sython get them some energon from the storage room."

"Yes commander." Sython said as he stood from his chair next to Destructor. He then turned and left after giving a little bow.

"Now once you two are fully fueled up and ready to go, you will leave immediately. And Arachnid. You have permission to go after Mr. Darby." Destructor said as the spider bot in front of him gave a little smile.

Back at the school...

"OK class that is all for today, remember there is a quiz tomorrow so don't forget to study." Mr. Gasper said as the bell ringed. Hotrod and Peaceblossom had just got outside when the saw a helicopter and a jet flying over head. Circling the school.

"Why do you think there up there?" Hotrod said a little bit of concern shading his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe it's routine?" She couldn't help but phrase it in a question.

"No it can't be. No military aircraft circles a school building and calls it routine." Just then the two aircraft start to descend. By this time the whole school is watching. And as soon as they are close enough to the ground to completely fly threw the building, the vehicles transform into two bots unfamiliar to Hotrod and Peaceblossom.

"Are you two Peaceblossom and Hotrod?" Starscream asked as Arachnid came up behind him.

"The girl has to be Peaceblossom."

"And how would you know that exactly?" Starscream said as he turned his head.

"I know because she looks just like her mother Arcee." Starscream slowly turned his head back around a smile crossing his face as he did. He was about to grab them both when all of a sudden Donnavon came out of nowhere and kneed him in the face, sending him into Arachnid and then both of them to the ground.

"Yea every student here might want to leave now." When he said that Arcee came around the corner and and transformed into robot mode.

"Peaceblossom, you heard Donnavon. Leave now."

"Hello there Arcee. One Question. Where's Jack?"

"None of your business you demented bitch." Arcee said just before she rushed forward. While the fight was going on Peaceblossom and Hotrod had already transformed and driven away. They made it back to base. And asked if they could learn how to use there weapons. They eventually did. It took longer then expected because Stingray was teaching them. Peaceblossoms weapons were exactly like her mothers, but Hotrods were completely new ones. He shot from the mufflers on his arm and his hand turned into a saw blade that looked like a sureican. Now they were able to defend themselves and help there parents with fighting. As they left the base they were attacked by an unknown enemy. Each volley of laser came out of nowhere. The two had no where to run. They were stuck.

Chapter 4: Hidden powers ACTIVATE!

As the two teenage half-lights dodging every laser blast sent there way they were unaware of the events about to unfold in front of them. Peaceblossom was faring pretty well against the laser attack, until she jumped out of one lasers way and right into the path of another. When Hotrod turned around to see where she was, he saw nothing. Then just like magic she appeared next to him. When he turned his attention back to the laser attack he saw another volley headed strait for them._ To late to dodge and to late, and to late to get Peaceblossom out of the way. I wish I had a forcefeild._ Just as he finished his thought the lasers hit a thin wall of a type of dark blue mist. But Donnavon was nowhere near them. So it either had to have been Peaceblossom or him.

The enemy must have saw what both of them had accomplished because the lasers stopped. Then about 30 ft up Destructor appeared with an evil grin spread so far across his face you could see it from Pluto. He started to descend when a group of autobots busted down the door to the base. The two teens had finally realized why the grown ups hadn't been there sooner. They were trapped inside the base.

Once Destructor hit the ground he bolted forward fast enough to go past mack one. He almost reached them to, but there was a curtain 31 year old who had gripped him by the throat(Peaceblossom and Hotrod were born when Donnavon was 18 ,half way threw the ten year trip. 13+5=18. 18+13=31. Do the math.). After giving Destructor an evil glare he threw him over 600 ft backwards. Then they both bolted clashing there swords(witch they drew while running.)together as they met. Donnavon had a katana with a dark blue paint job with white diamonds in the center. The American sword in his left hand had the same design.

"Hotrod, Peaceblossom. You're going to have to come with me." Ashley said as she came to a stop behind them.

"Why?" Hotrod asked as he turned just enough to see her.

"Because you have to train."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that this wasn't uploaded earlyer, grounded for bad grades and teachers kept taking my draft notebook. As usual all credits got to Hasbro/Takkara and the people who I _borrowed _my ideas from._

Chapter 5: Trainings easy, so is death

"Okay, now that you've gained up enough energy from your hour of meditation I want you to channel it into an outwards burning force and into the leaf." Donnavon said as he continued his lesson.

As Peaceblossom and Hotrod concentrated they started to feel a small spark of energy flow through their fingertips. And when they opened their eyes they saw that the leaf was burning a bright reddish, orange color.

"Wow, I can't believe we actually did it." Peaceblossom said as she turned the flaming leaf slowly in her fingers.

Yea well for me it took four hours of meditation before I finally figured out how to summon fire." Donnavon said with a wry smile.

"And remember, even when your t totally pissed off, you have to concentrate."

"We know." Hotrod and Peaceblossom said at the same time rolling their eyes as they did.

"So, what are we going to be learning next?" Hotrod asked clasping his hands together. After Hotrod asked his question, Donnavon's phone rang. Playing Baby Come Back.

"Talk to me Ashley…. Oh, no. That's terrible. I'll tell her, you just get back to burning Destructors mutant VelociRapters alive. Peaceblossom Jacks dead. They found him lying outside of the police station. They didn't find the bullet that killed him." Donnavon said, a grave expression on his face.

"Oh my god. Who could do that to my father?" She sank to the floor, face already covered in tears. Hotrod sat down next to her. Trying his best to comfort her. She cried for the next two hours. Hotrod only left her side to go get her a glass of synthetic energon. Even after she stopped crying he stayed by her side.

As she slowly drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but wonder how much he liked her and if it was possible to marry him some day. Oh, who was she kidding? She wasn't his type. With that final thought she drifted off in to the lonely abyss of sleep.

In her dream she dreamt that her father came to her and told her not to worry. That he would be back soon. As he faded off into the distance she couldn't help but chase after him, calling for him to come back.

"When she couldn't see him anymore she woke up. As soon she opened her eyes she turned her head and saw Hotrod asleep next to her, slumped against the wall. As her senses started to return she felt the sensation of her hand being held.

When Peaceblossom looked down she immediately blushed. Her fingers were intertwined in Hotrods. She wanted to let go but she couldn't. This new sensation that she felt was one she knew she would share with him again. Because not long after she discovered their linking fingers, Hotrod came back to the land of the conscious to find a young woman starring at their hands, blushing as she looked up.

Chapter 6: Peaceblossom & Hotrod, and a new bot

As Hotrods brain finally wrapped itself around the situation, he blushed. Luckily Donnavon had left the day before, So he wasn't there to see the events unfolding before them.

"So you've felt this way towards me for a long time?" Peaceblossom asked, face still red and unblinking.

"Uh…. Yea, sort of…. I mean…." He didn't even get to finish stammering before Peaceblossom suddenly leaned in and kissed him, full lip contact. He was stunned. Hotrod didn't expect something like this from Peaceblossom. All's he did was lean into the kiss. When they finally separated it was because they needed air and because one of Donnavon's twin sons Junior started playing snippets of Meatloaf's "You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth."

"Junior, what are you doing here?! I thought you were at your grandma's house!" Peaceblossom yelled at the young thirteen year old.(31-13=18. Junior and his twin were born when Donnavon was eighteen.)

"Yea, for the weekend. And that ended last night. Oh and dad wanted me to tell you that Destructor has mobilized an army and that the type of bullet that killed your dad was made of Pure Kryptonite. And the element of darkness, One of which only Destructor and his troops use. Manly Destructor."

"So your saying Destructor killed my father?"

"Pretty much." That was the last thing he said before retreating to his room.

"Peaceblossom, I know what you're thinking. But were not strong enough yet

"I know but I can't wait until the day we can. But until then let's have some fun, train, and kick some butt." She gave him a small little kiss on the cheek when their com. Links came on.

_"Peaceblossom, Hotrod. Come to the middle of city pronto."_ Donnavon cut the transmition before they could have a chance to respond. As they made their way to the center of the city, they could hear the faint sounds of battle. Once they were in the area of Donnavon's tracking beacon, they realized that there were energon burn marks signaling that there was a fight between cybertronians going on. As they neared the full location of were the fight was going on, they started to make out a crowd.

When they finally pulled up to Donnavon, they transformed and watched the fight. The new bot that they were seeing was almost exactly like Arcee. But more muscular and no wings. He was fighting off both Starscream and Arachnid with no problems. As he fought, the two love birds couldn't help but notice that his fighting style was exactly like Arcee's. No mess ups, no miss strikes, NO mess-ups what so ever. After about five minutes, he finally knocked them down for the last time. Because after they got back up they got back up they transformed and flew away.

When he was done watching the two leave, he turned and gave an all too familiar smile. Then he turned, transformed, and drove away. Tis new bots vehicular form was the exact same one Arcee had. Peaceblossom couldn't help but wonder. _Who is this new bot?_

Chapter 7: HE"S MY WHAT!

"I thought you said my dad was dead!" Peaceblossom yelled as Donnavon finished saying what he'd been contemplating on the way home.

"I did, but it appears that his consciousness was transferred to a cybertronian body."

"This doesn't make any sense. If he's still alive, why hasn't he contacted us. And how was he able to do it?" Hotrod said as confused as school is boring.(Really, IT FUCKEN SUCKS!)

"Yea your right. Maybe we should ask Vector Prime." Donnavon suggested as they started to walk out of the door. As soon as they stepped off of the space bridge they were greeted by Ultra Magnus, Optimus primes brother.

"Hello there and welcome to New Cybertron, I hope you have a lovely time here." Ultra Magnus said as the trio stopped ten ft. in front of him. Just three seconds after they came to a stop, Wheel Jack and Soundwave came up and stopped right in front of him.

"Is that any way to greet Donnavon and the children of two well-known autobot?" Wheel Jack asked as Peaceblossom and Hotrod grew to cybertronian size. Donnavon transforming into his drill robot form.

"They're who?"

"I'm Donnavon Peters and their Peaceblossom and Hotrod. Now let's get down to business, we need to see Vector Prime." As they neared Vector Sigma they saw what looked like an ancient bot. Once they were close enough to talk without yelling, Donnavon got right to his point.

"Did you bring Jack back as a cybertronian?"

"Right to the point, hm? Yes I did and I have been expecting you." Vector prime said as he turned and walked through the entrance to Vector Sigma. They walked for about 3 minutes before they came to a room. On the label of the door read "Jack's Temporary Quarters." When they opened the door the bot they saw was the same one as earlier. He was standing at a computer terminal. He was watching YouTube.

The videos were uploaded by Seancs19. But they were created by both him and Optoclaw. The videos were Call of Duty. He didn't seem to notice the visitors.

Hello there pretty boy. Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang! Uh, oh. Sammi, Sammi.? Boom! Sammi what are your parents going to say now!?

UH, FAAAN! Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang! (Look up the actual video)

"I remember making that with my friend when I was thirteen." Donnavon said. The bot slowly turned around, giving the same smile he had just an hour earlier.

Chapter 8: Dad Really Is Cybertronian

"You really are my dad, aren't you?" Peaceblossom said with tears in her eyes.

"If I weren't then I wouldn't know that on your 8th birthday Arcee and I took you to the park. Some guy was hassling us because you accidently tripped his son. I told him to leave us alone or I was going to call the cops."

She could remember the day so clearly. This bot standing in front of her really was her father, Jack Darby.

"It really is you." Peaceblossom said as she ran forward into her father's awaiting arms.

"I KNEW IT!" Donnavon said as she pounded his fist into his hand.

"You knew what?" Jack asked as he realized his daughter, allowing her to turn around.

"For one last night's dinner had spinach in it. YUCK! And two that you were the one in the city."

"Well yea, you saw me there didn't you?"

"Of course. But I didn't start putting things together until you turned around and gave that smile towards Peaceblossom. Clever, but what made you think it was me? Tons of humans, and bots, smile like that."

"True. Only a smile like that is meant to only be given towards friends or family." Donnavon said, smiling himself. Only you couldn't see it because it was kind of hindered by his visor and face mask.

"One question though. How are we going to tell the team?" Hotrod asked.

"No need. My built in eye cam and ear bud has already recorded and sent them a video, and if they haven't buried his body or sent out a news message saying that he's dead, then I could fuse his old body with his new one."

"That's a good idea. No one's reported him dead on the news yet, right?" Peaceblossom asked trying to sound confident.

"Hang on, let me check." Donnavon stood still for about 3 seconds.

"Nothing about Jack, let's go get his body." 3 hours later all four were back at Donnavon's house. Donnavon had just finished healing and bringing Jacks old body back to life. Now he just had to bring them back to life.

"Okay Jack, hold your old body in your arms and hold still. I'll give you the same amount of voltage that was used when Arcee accidentally turned into a half-light. As the shock is being sent through your body I will phase your old body into your new one. Once that is done, you should be a half-light and have the ability to change from your cybertronian form to your human one. Now this will hurt, but it will be worth it in the end.

After the procedure Jack tested himself. He was, like Donnavon said, a half-light. When he reverted to his human form he saw that his arm and leg were completely healed. His robot limbs were gone, but like Arcee he could use his weapons in his human form.

"Apparently the procedure healed your arm and leg." Hotrod said as he started towards the door.

"Now what do ya say we have a little celebration."

As the other three stole a look at each other they gave a small little nod all in unison. As Jack and Donnavon left first, Hotrod and Peaceblossom fell in behind. Linking fingers as they walked out of the door.


End file.
